Mobile devices can be configured with multiple subscriber identity modules (“SIMs”), commonly dual SIMs. The Dual SIM devices allow a user to have a single mobile device for use in several countries. For example, where the user commutes between two countries, the user can have a subscription with a wireless network operator in each country to provide calls with a more economical rate. Dual SIM devices also allow a user to have both a work or professional number associated with a first SIM and a personal or private number associated with a second SIM on the same mobile device.
Some Dual SIM mobile devices may be referred to as Dual SIM Dual Standby (“DSDS”) devices. The DSDS device can be active (e.g., registered) on two wireless networks simultaneously in a standby mode. In a dedicated mode, the DSDS device is active only on the wireless network on which it is in a “connected” mode for handling a call. Other mobile devices may be referred to as Dual SIM Dual Active (“DSDA”) devices. The DSDA devices can be active on two wireless networks while handling a call.
Where a Dual SIM device is registered with a 3G-compatible wireless network, the Dual SIM device may allow data transfer over a packet-switched connection concurrently with a voice call over a circuit-switched connection. However, where the Dual SIM device is registered with a 2G-compatible wireless network, the Dual SIM device may allow only one a data transfer or voice call to be performed. In some cases, a user may not be aware of the capability for both voice and data on the 3G-compatible wireless network. Thus, when the user has an ongoing data transfer on the 2G-compatible wireless network, the user may pause the data transfer in order to handle a call on the 2G-compatible wireless network.